


Worth Waiting for

by ArianneMaya



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Brian London (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point, Tommy should have known better than to say anything if he didn't mean it. Sometimes, though, he still forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Waiting for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casey270](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/gifts).



> Written as a belated birthday gift for @casey270. Happy birthday again, Casey. Sorry for being late and I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Many thanks to @aislinntlc for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

If anyone had asked Tommy, he would have said it was Ashley’s fault. 

Because it was. If she hadn’t let it slip that she had a surprise for Tommy’s birthday, he wouldn’t have been tempted to ask her what it was, again and again and again. 

If he hadn’t bugged her all evening, she wouldn’t have literally pushed both him and Brian out of her place with a, “Stop asking, I’m not telling. And get out, it’s already late enough as it is.”

Then he wouldn’t have pouted all the way back to the apartment he shared with Brian, to the point where, after the door had closed behind them, Brian had smirked at him and said, “You need someone to teach you patience.”

And Tommy _definitely_ wouldn’t have been busy enough trying to figure out what Ashley’s surprise was that he didn’t notice that Brian’s voice had _that_ inflection and muttered, “I’d like to see you try.”

He would have realized what a bad idea it was long before Brian curled his fingers on the back of Tommy’s neck and practically purred in Tommy’s ear, “Oh, really? You know how much I love a challenge.”

By then, it had already been too late. The look on Brian’s face, his cocky smile and this tone of voice were all signs that Tommy knew by heart. Depending on the situation, they could mean either very good things or very bad things. Sometimes both. 

Later that night, after Brian fucked Tommy into the mattress and made him come so hard that he screamed himself hoarse, Tommy fell asleep believing that Brian had just been teasing him. 

He should have remembered that Brian never minded waiting if it gave him time to plan.

The next morning, Tommy woke up to the feeling of Brian’s hard dick against his own. Without opening his eyes, he inched closer until there was barely a breath between them. 

“You awake yet?”

Tommy raised his head for Brian’s kiss. “Barely.”

He sighed in happiness as he kept the kiss going, as Brian held him against the bed and rubbed them together in a slow, sensual dance. 

And then, just when Tommy knew that he only needed a little more for his orgasm to take over, there was the tight, tight pressure of leather wrapping around the base of his cock and balls. 

Tommy’s eyes flew open. “Oh, _come on_.”

Brian smirked at him. “Patience, remember?”

Tommy thumped his head against the pillow. He loved and hated when Brian took what he said in such a literal way. “ _Please_ , Brian.”

“No.” Before Tommy could say anything else, Brian interrupted him, “And the more you try to talk your way out of this, the longer it will be before I let you come.”

Tommy pouted but stayed silent, aware that unless he safeworded, there was nothing he could say. Their bed was the one area of their relationship where he’d relinquished all control. Where he could ask for what he wanted but never demand. And where, if Brian decided that Tommy wasn’t allowed to come, well, he would just have to accept it.

Besides, he had to admit that he was curious as hell to know what Brian had in mind. But he was also very aware that the only way to find out was to follow Brian’s lead.

With a small sigh, Tommy tried to make his way out of bed. Brian caught him by his forearms before he could go too far. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To start the coffee.”

“Not yet.” Brian nudged Tommy to the floor. “Just because you’re going without this morning doesn’t mean that I am. Kneel, boy.”

Tommy obeyed. Being on his knees, with the heavy weight of Brian’s cock in his mouth, down his throat, switched his focus from his own aborted pleasure to Brian’s, and was almost enough to make him forget about his hard, aching dick.

Almost. 

*

It would have been a lot easier to get through the day if it hadn’t been for the fact that, every chance he got, Brian was whispering downright nasty shit in Tommy’s ear, telling him about all the things he wanted to do with him, to him, and keeping him in a state of constant frustration. 

By the time they made it back home, Tommy was just about ready to throw a tantrum of epic proportions. But he knew that it wouldn’t achieve anything beyond Brian tanning his ass and teasing him even longer. The last thing Tommy wanted was to be punished. 

It had to show on his face, because as soon as they walked through the door, Brian crowded him against the wall. “You okay?” 

The mock concern in Brian’s voice only made Tommy more annoyed, especially since Brian had whispered so many possibilities in his ear over the course of the day that he still had no idea what Brian intended to do with him. “You’re such a fucking tease.”

“Like you didn’t know that already?” Brian gave him a slight push in the direction of the bedroom. “Go ahead. Strip and wait for me.” 

Instead Tommy stayed put, too frustrated to let things be easy. “And what if I don’t?”

“Is that really what you want to do?” Tommy didn’t answer. Brian trailed gentle fingers on Tommy’s neck as he continued, “Hold on just a little longer, baby. I promise to make it worth the wait.” Another light caress as Brian dropped his voice to a whisper. “All you have to do is to be a good little slut for me.”

Tommy’s face grew hot and all the fight left him at Brian’s words. Still, he had to ask, “You’re not gonna tell me what you’re planning, are you?”

Brian shook his head. “Nope. You’ll just have to wait and see.”

Just like that, the mood shifted as Tommy understood that it was all part of the game. And after spending the whole day anticipating tonight, he really wanted to play. Tommy’s frustration faded into the background and he replied, “Yes, Sir.”

Brian pointed him toward the bedroom again. “Go. I want you on your back on the bed.”

Tommy made his way to the bedroom and undressed, groaning when he finally released his hard dick from the confinement of his clothes. He pushed the comforter off the bed before lying down on the sheets. He took a deep breath as he tried his hardest to find his center. But the idea that he might finally get what he’d been waiting for all day had lodged itself firmly into his mind, making it impossible for him to relax. 

So much so that, when Brian finally appeared in the doorway, Tommy’s anticipation was burning bright in the air around him. He felt so close to the edge that he had no idea how he would manage to restrain himself from coming as soon as Brian touched him.

“Close your eyes.”

Tommy obeyed but he could still feel Brian’s gaze weighing heavily on him, impossible to ignore. It made his breath quicken. He tried his best not to say anything as he waited, aware that what happened and when was Brian’s decision and not his, but in the end he couldn’t keep in a small, “What—”

“I want your sounds, not your words.”

The warning was sharp enough that it should have kept Tommy silent. Instead, he almost whined, “Please, Sir—”

Before he could say anything else, he felt Brian’s finger against his lips. 

“Shh. You’re not allowed to beg tonight.”

Almost biting his tongue to keep in all the words he wanted to say, Tommy gave a firm nod of his head. He knew that Brian would never give him any challenge he couldn’t overcome. Whatever it was that Brian had in mind, if he believed that Tommy could take it, he was probably right. 

That thought finally brought Tommy the peace he was seeking. His dick was still so hard that it hurt, but he was slowly being reminded that it wasn’t under his control. Not here, not now. 

It must have shown in his body. As Tommy found his ground, there was a gentle caress on his cheek that he couldn’t help but turn his head into. It lasted a couple more seconds before Brian took his hand away. 

“Keep your eyes closed. If you open them, I stop. Got it?”

Since it was direct question, Tommy risked a, “Yes, Sir.”

Seconds later, he felt Brian’s fingers on his dick, undoing the first snap of the cock ring, and he just about stopped breathing. It seemed to be way too easy. 

Unsurprisingly, as Brian took the ring off Tommy’s dick, he said, “I won’t stop you. But don’t you dare come until I say you can.”

Tommy realized that he would have nothing to hold him back from the edge but his own self-control and all the air left his lungs so fast that it felt like he was deflating. It made Brian chuckle.

“Be patient. It will be worth it.”

It was a promise, Tommy knew it. He gritted his teeth as he forced himself to accept that there was nothing he could do or say. He could only wait.

So he waited while Brian pulled his arms up over his head and tied him up. He did his best to breathe through the sensation every time he felt Brian’s skin brush his. He wanted to come, but he even more desperately wanted to know what Brian had hinted at. And for that to happen, he had to be good, to hold on with all of his will. 

He had no idea how long Brian kept him in the darkness, immobile and waiting. Soon it didn’t seem to matter so much and Tommy stopped straining to hear what Brian was doing. 

And, just when he was starting to relax into the bed, all remaining thoughts flew right out of his head at the feeling of Brian’s mouth on his chest, attacking his nipples, licking, biting, sucking, a sudden mix of pleasure and bright, bright pain that went straight to Tommy’s dick. 

His breath caught in his throat with each new bite. A whimper was torn out of his mouth when Brian used his fingers to tease the nipple his mouth wasn’t busy on, pinching and tugging. Tommy arched his back to push into the touch, trying to get more. 

And, when he thought that maybe he could come just from this, without his dick getting any attention, Brian released him and laid a kiss in the middle of his chest as he said, “Wait.”

Tommy did his best not to fall even though it felt like he was barely hanging on by his fingertips. Long seconds ticked into silence. He breathed until the wave of pleasure threatening to drown him finally receded.

Just as he got himself under control again, he almost screamed when Brian sucked a mark into the skin right above his dick before moving up his ribs, leaving bite marks and bruises everywhere. 

Brian kept going, biting and kissing and sucking his way back down to Tommy’s thighs until Tommy couldn’t resist rocking his hips up to try and get the tiniest bit of friction. 

“Don’t move.” 

Tommy almost bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything, but he couldn’t keep in a frustrated, wordless whine. 

“I’ll make it so good for you,” Brian said as his hands on Tommy’s thighs forced him to spread them wide. “But you have to stop fighting me.” 

He barely had the time to catch his breath before the first slap on his balls made him lose it again. He threw his head back on a sob. 

“You’ll come only when I allow it,” Brian reminded him, his fingers playing with Tommy’s balls before slapping them again. “You better be good for me if you want it to happen tonight.”

Just like that, the little bit of control Tommy was still clinging to seemed to be ripped out of his fingers, and he found himself pushing into the pressure of Brian’s hand when he felt Brian’s grip around his balls tighten and tighten and _tighten_. It hurt, godammit, like Brian was trying to crush Tommy’s balls in his hand, but it hurt so fucking good that Tommy never wanted it to stop. 

“Just like that, baby. You’re so fucking pretty when you’re giving it all up to me.”

After that, Tommy didn’t even need to make an effort not to move, not even when Brian started raining light slaps on his cock and balls, none of them hard enough to hurt too badly if it wasn’t for the fact that they kept coming. 

And just when Tommy thought that he’d reached his limit, there was the caress of Brian’s gentle fingers all over his body, on every mark Brian left. He pushed into the soft touch, wanting more, needing more. 

It felt like he was about to fall apart and the only thing still holding him together was the touch of Brian’s fingers on his skin. He let out a pleased whimper when Brian hit his balls again, an easy slap that somehow felt hard enough to make him see stars. 

Then Brian hit him again, and again, not stopping until Tommy’s cock and balls were so sensitive that he was sure all it would take for him to come was the lightest, gentlest caress. 

His heart missed a beat when he felt Brian’s breath near the base of his dick as Brian said, “Remember. Don’t come until I say you can,” bringing Tommy’s whole attention on the fact that he wasn’t allowed to come yet, right before he surrounded Tommy in tight, wet heat. 

Tommy couldn’t even say if his tears were from pain or pleasure, as if he couldn’t differentiate one from the other anymore. He felt Brian suck and lick, swallowing around Tommy’s cock. By that point, Tommy was so sensitive that it almost hurt but that only made him want it more. 

It was one of the most challenging things that Tommy had ever done to keep himself from coming while Brian sucked him, only stopping to tease Tommy’s balls with his tongue. The touch, after going through so much pain, was enough to make Tommy sob. 

Brian sucked him down to the root one more time before releasing him and holding him back, again, with a single word. “Wait.”

It was pure torture to be denied again when he was so close. Tommy was riding the edge, but no matter how much he wanted to come, he was now down so deep that it almost felt like an orgasm would be impossible unless Brian allowed it. 

Tommy had to wait again. He felt Brian kneel over him, but the sounds he heard weren’t enough for him to guess what Brian was doing. And it’s true that he wasn’t really trying, lost as he was in his own need. 

Then, Brian slid his hand over Tommy’s dick, pushing something down on him that Tommy was too far gone to recognize, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 

A second later, he felt Brian hold his dick, saying “At your leisure, baby,” before he sank down on Tommy’s dick. 

And Tommy arched his back and held onto the rope around his wrists like it was the only thing stopping him from flying apart. Nothing existed for him anymore but the way Brian was riding him, using him, possessing him, and reminding him that his body, his pleasure, his _everything_ , was Brian’s.

That knowledge, alongside the permission that Tommy had been waiting for, pushed him over the edge. He came, crying and babbling, and it was so intense that the whole world seemed to fade away. 

He barely realized that Brian released his arms and gently massaged them as he brought them back down to Tommy’s side. When Tommy finally opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that the comforter had been brought back onto the bed and that they were both wrapped up in it. 

Much, much later, when Tommy had a strong enough grip on reality to have his words back, Brian gathered Tommy into his arms and brushed a kiss against his hair. “See? Some things are worth waiting for.”

And as much as Tommy would have liked to deny it, he had to admit that Brian was right.


End file.
